L'amour me rend aveugle
by Pounkska
Summary: *Chapitre 4* Hermione a des rêves bizard. Elle rêve de Drago... Elle voit Drago maintenant d'un autre angle. Est-ce qu'elle va tourner dans le côté obscure à cause de Drago ou lui même a changé?
1. Cendrillon

Auteur : Sandra [little_Carotte_18@hotmail.com] ^^  
  
Genre : Humour/Romance  
  
Couple: Hermione/Drago  
  
Disclaimer: Domage, je n'es aucun personnage principales à part seux du Canada [pour le concour de Potion]  
  
Note sur la fic:Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première fic de H/D! [Hermione et Drago] J'espère que vous allez aimer! N'oublier pas de laisser un petit message pour m'encourager à continuer!  
  
Résumé du chapitre: L'école avait déjà commencé. Hermione lisa son beau livre pendant qu'une fête se produit en bas. Elle fit un rêve qui la troubla. Elle a rêvé de Drago, mais tous cela à cause du livre...  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Cendrillon!  
  
Cela fait maintenant déjà 1 mois que l'école a commencer. On est un Samedi soir et je me trouve dans le dortoir pour lire mon livre tranquille. Personne ne pourra me déranger. En bas, une fête se produit pour l'anniversaire de Neville. Ça ne me tente pas de fêter. Le livre que je lit est un compte de moldu: Cendrillon. J'ai bientôt terminé. Il ne me reste que 5 chapitres. J'adore se livre. Se n'est pas la première fois que je le lis. Même si se n'est pas la première fois, je découvre des nouvelles choses à chaque fois. J'était rendu où Cendrillon rentra dans le château quand quelqu'un me dérangea. S'était Ginny.  
  
-Alors Hermione, pourquoi tu ne viens pas? On s'amuse comme des petits fous en bas!  
  
-Et bien continuer à vous amusez sans moi car je suis occupée  
  
-À étudier comme d'habitude, bien sûr, mais laisse dont tes livres de côtés et viens t'amuser!  
  
-Je ne suis pas en train d'étudier, je suis en train de lire un livre! Un compte moldu.  
  
Ginny viens s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle regarda la couverture de mon livre.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il est bon? me demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Ho oui!  
  
-De quoi ça parle?  
  
-D'une fille, moldu, qui habitait avec sa belle-mère et elle, lui ordonna de faire toutes les taches ménagèrent. Elle avaient trois belle-soeur....  
  
Je lui raconta un bout d'histoire.  
  
-Dit-moi la fin! me dit-elle  
  
-Non! Sa sera à toi de le lire! Je pourrais te le prêter lorsque j'aura terminé!  
  
-Oui! Merci! Bon alors tu viens? Goerge et Fred on préparés des coups pour Neville! Il faut surtout pas que tu rates ça!  
  
-D'accord je viens!  
  
Je dépose mon livre sur mon lit et je rejoignit mes amis dans la salle commune. Moi et Ginny on dansa comme des folles! Harry et Ron, eux, pendant se temps, se bourrais de nourriture que Goerge et Fred avaient apportés de la cuisine. Tout à coup, une question me venu : Pourquoi une aussi grande fête à Neville. J'ai posée la question à Ginny puis elle m'a répondu que s'était à cause qu'il n'avait pas fait de gaffe depuis le début de l'année. Une occasion pareille se fête en gros!  
  
Il était maintenant rendu minuit du soir. La fête n'était toujours pas terminé. J'ai commencer à avoir mal à la tête. Je sortis de la salle commune pour allez prendre de l'air. Cela me fera du bien. Je tourna un des coins, puis, je me retrouva par terre. Quelqu'un m'avait heurté. Avant que je puisse voir qui s'était, il me parla.  
  
-Tu pourais faire attention! Tu pourais regarder où que tu vas!  
  
-Et toi? Tu pourais aussi faire attention.  
  
S'était Malfoy. Il était étendu par terre, à côté de moi. On aurait dit qu'il ne m'avait pas aperçu car lorsqu'il leva la tête pour voir sur qui il avait tombé, il ouvrit la bouche et n'émit aucun son. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que se sois, je me releva et je continua dans la direction du Hall. À ma grande surprise, il ne me dit rien. J'était maintenant rendu dehors, devant le lac. L'air était fraîche. L'eau était aussi très bonne. J'enleva mes souliers et mes bas et je mis mes pieds dans l'eau. Il avait un petit vent venant de la forêt interdite. Je pris une grande respiration mais j'ai eu le souffle couper lorsque quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule. Ouf... se n'était que Harry. Depuis le retour de tu-sais-qui, ma peur a augmentée.  
  
-Bonjour Harry!  
  
-Bonjour Hermione. Je me demandais où est-ce que tu étais passé.  
  
-J'avais mal à la tête alors j'ai décider de prendre un peu d'air fraîche.  
  
-Est-ce que tu reviens dans la salle commune avec moi?  
  
-Non, pas toute suite. Vas-y et je vais te rejoindre, lui dit-je.  
  
-Très bien!  
  
Puis il s'en alla. J'était sur que Harry et Ron m'aurai laisser tomber car ils sortent avec Lavande et Parvati, mais je vois que je me suis tromper! Je suis très contente! Je passa une heure à réfléchir et à penser à toutes sortes de choses, puis je décida de rentrer. Je commençais à avoir froid. Lorsque je rentra dans la salle commune, je vit qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde. Je comprends à l'heure qu'il est! Seul les personnes qui avait bues trop de bière au beurre restaient: Ils étaient tous couchées par terre. Je les contourna et j'alla dans le dortoir des filles. Je prit mon livre et je continua à lire. Puis je m'endormi.  
  
~*~*~[Dream]  
  
Je rentra dans le château. Plusieurs personnes se trouvait dans la grande salle de danse. Je contourna plusieurs personnes pour voir se qui se passait. Le prince arrivait bientôt. Une petite musique classique se fit entendre. Le prince commença à entrer. "Il est vraiment magnifique" pense- je. "Avec ses yeux bleu-gris glacé, ses cheveux blonds et son bel habit!" Tout à coup, je m'aperçu que s'était Malfoy. Mais il était tellement... Tellement beau! "Mais pourquoi je pense sa!" J'essaya de m'enlever cette idée dans la tête et j'alla vers la sortie pour sortir du château mais au même moment, tous les regards se sont tourner vers moi. Le prince venait de choisir sa cavalière et s'était moi! j'en croyait pas mes yeux. Je me retourna et Malfoy se trouvait devant moi, ou plutôt, le prince. Je ne pouvais pas résister. Toute la soirée, je dansa avec lui. Il était trop charmant et, en plus, il dansait tellement bien! Minuit venu, l'horloge sonna. Je courus vers l'extérieur. Le prince me poursuivi pour me rattraper. Je perdit une de mes chaussures en verre. Tout à coup, je me réveilla.  
  
~*~*~[End of Dream]  
  
J'était dans mon lit. "Se rêve était si réelle!" me dis-je. Lorsque je pensa que s'était Malfoy qui avait été le prince, mon danseur, une boule se forma dans mon estomac.  
  
----------------  
  
N/A: Voila la fin du premier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! La suite pour bientôt! Laissez-moi vos commentaires!  
  
Sandra! 


	2. Ôh mon prince charmant!

Auteur : Sandra [little_Carotte_18@hotmail.com] ^^  
  
Genre : Humour/Romance  
  
Couple: Hermione/Drago  
  
Disclaimer: Domage, je n'es aucun personnage principales à part seux du Canada [pour le concour de Potion]  
  
Note sur la fic:Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première fic de H/D! [Hermione et Drago] J'espère que vous allez aimer! N'oublier pas de laisser un petit message pour m'encourager à continuer!  
  
Résumé du chapitre: Hermione va dehor et rencontre Drago. Drago lui fit un sourir, un vrai. Elle tombe dans ses charme, mais bien sûr, elle ne veut pas se l'avouer encore. Hermione, plus tard, reffit un rêve. Elle a rêvé que Drago l'avait embrassé!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Ôh mon prince charmant!  
  
Le lendemain matin, je me leva de bonne heure pour lire. En ouvrant le livre, je me rappela du rêve que j'ai eu hier. J'ai encore des gargouille dans mon ventre. Je me dit que c'est passager. L'envie de lire m'oubli. Alors je sort du dortoir pour aller à l'extérieur. On peut dire que s'était maintenant fréquent que je sort le matin. Rendu dans le parc, je vis une autre silhouette. Je m'approcha silencieusement de lui. En le voyant, j'ai eu des papillons dans le ventre. S'était Malfoy. Que fait-il à l'extérieur à cette heure pareille? Je suis mieux de ne pas lui demander parce qu'après il l'aurait poser à son tour! Sa ne me tente pas de dire "C'est parce que j'ai rêvé de toi!" Et bien je pourrais formuler sa en " Parce que j'ai rêver de toi et j'ai eu mal au coeur alors j'ai décidé de prendre de l'air!" Sa serai pas mal! Ou tous simplement rien dire! Je m'avança vers lui. Il se tourna de côté et me regarda d'un air étrange.  
  
-Que fais-tu ici? me demanda-t-il  
  
-Je suis venu prendre l'air! Et toi?  
  
-Même chose, dit-il en se retournant.  
  
Je m'installa sur un rocher près de lui. Il était toujours debout. "Ha que j'aimerai qu'il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et qu'il me sert dans ses bras! Heu...o_o! Je suis folle ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser là?! Hermione réveille toi!" Drago alla s'asseoir près de moi. À quelque pousses. Je me tassa de l'autre cotée, puis, il me regarda bizarrement, son sourcil lever. "Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose dans mon visage? Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça?"À mon tour, je le regarda bizarrement. Il détourna mon regarde et continua de regarder vers le lac. Moi je continuais toujours à le regarder. J'étais rendu dans la lune. Il se retourna maintenant vers moi et il voyait que je le regardait, bien évident! Drago me fit un sourire... un sourire? UN SOURIRE? Qu'elle mouche lui a piqué aujourd'hui? J'ai sentit un gros frisson me passer dans le corps. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rendre son sourire. Je sortit de la lune. Bon, il faut que je dise quelque chose, pas de bêtises par exemple, Hermione!  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu prendre l'air?  
  
-Parce que j'en avait envi, me répondat-il. Et toi?  
  
-Parce que j'ai fait un cauchemars, j'avoua  
  
-Qu'elle sorte de cauchemars?  
  
Depuis quand il s'intéresse à moi? Sûrement pour me ridiculiser après avoir dit mon cauchemars. Mais dans le fond, je ne trouve pas que c'est un si horrible rêve que ça!  
  
-Tu étais dans mon rêve  
  
Il ne répondit rien. On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on commence à se chamailler. "Wow! Sa m'étonne!"  
  
-Et tu dis rien, lui demande-je  
  
-Non  
  
-Et commença? D'habitude tu es plus dure que ça!  
  
-Je le suis toujours, me dit-il en se retournant et en faisant son rire narquois.  
  
"Enfin je voyais le vrai Malfoy. Je commençais à avoir peur que quelqu'un l'avais changer! Mais pourquoi avoir eu peur! Il était beaucoups plus gentil enfin, je crois!" Je me leva et je m'en alla. J'en avais trop  
  
Il était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner. Mes amis, Ron et Harry, étaient déjà assient à la table des Griffondor. J'alla les rejoindre.  
  
-Où est-ce que tu était? me demanda Ron.  
  
-J'était parti prendre de l'air dehors. Vous devinerez jamais quoi!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Herm.?  
  
Depuis cette année, Harry, Ron et moi, nous étions beaucoup plus proche . On se racontais toutes nos histoire privés et autres. On riait beaucoup!  
  
-Quoi? Tu as rêver de Drago! Ha ha ha!  
  
-Se n'est qu'un rêve! C'est pas comme si je voudrais sortir avec!  
  
-Oui mais dans ton rêve.... Tu nous as dis que tu trouvais beau Malfoy ,tous et tous! me dit Harry en faisant un mouvement sexy pour me taquiner!  
  
-Arrête! Puisque je vous dis que j'éprouve rien pour Malfoy! Faux! J'éprouve quelque chose! Du dégoût!  
  
Je savais que je me mentais un peu."Pourquoi de fichu rêve est arrivé!?"  
  
-Moi j'en connais un qui éprouve pas du dégoût pour toi en t-k! Me dit Ron en faisant signe de la tête la table des Serpentard.  
  
Malfoy me regardait. Lorsqu'il vit que je le regardais à mon tour, il se changea de direction pour regarder son bol de céréale. J'était sûr qu'il avait rougit un peu! "Peut-être qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi! Ha! Enlève cette idée-là de ta tête!"  
  
Après avoir mangé, j'alla à la bibliothèque pour finir de lire mon livre. Bien sûr, j'aurai pu aller dans la salle commune de Griffondor mais il y avait trop de bruit. Par malheur, je m'endormis!  
  
*~*~*`~*[Dream]  
  
Je me trouvais dans la grande maison de ma belle-mère. J'était à quatre- pattes en train de laver le plancher du hall d'entré. Une de mes belle- soeur [Pourquoi dire belle-soeur quand elles ne sont pas belles?] me cris pour que je lave la toilette, une autre veux que je nettoies sa chambre et la dernière veut que je lui prépare une collation! Je n'aurai pas une journée reposante! Tous en faisant mes taches, je penses à la soirée de hier! "Quelle soirée j'ai eu!" Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du château. J'alla répondre. S'était le prince! Mon coeur bondi de joie en le voyant. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il était là! Au même moment, mes belle-soeur et ma belle-mère me poussa du décor pour voir le prince.  
  
-Que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda ma belle-mère.  
  
-Je suis venu pour trouver ma bien-aimée! dit le prince  
  
-Ta bien-aimée?  
  
-Lorsque nous avons danser l'autre soir, elle s'est sauvée et elle a perdu une de ses souliers. Alors, j'essai se soulier à tous les jeunes filles de cette ville.  
  
-Alors essayer-le à mes filles!  
  
Puis, le prince essaya le soulier: Pour ma première belle-soeur, le soulier était trop petit, pour la deuxième, le soulier trop grand et la troisième, le soulier lui faisait presque, seulement ses bouts d'orteils étaient prient dans le soulier. Puis, le prince me remarqua.  
  
-Vous là bas! Venez!  
  
-Elle? C'est sur que se n'est pas elle!  
  
J'essaya le soulier. Il me faisait! Malfoy eu un grand sourire. Il m'invita, par la suite, au bal qui se déroulais le soir même. Bien sûr, j'ai accepté! Le soir arrivé, je me rendit au château. Le prince m'accueilli, les bras grands ouverts. On dansa toute la soirée. Plus tard. on alla dans le parc. On souraitparce qu'on s'avaient retrouvé l'un l'autre. Puis, il me regarda dans les yeux, sans rien dire il m'embrassa. J'ai vraiment aimé se baiser!  
  
*~*~*~[End of the dream!]  
  
--------------------------------- N/A: Voici le deuxième chapitre! La suite va venir bientôt! 


	3. Vive potion!

Auteur : Sandra [little_Carotte_18@hotmail.com] ^^  
  
Genre : Humour/Romance  
  
Couple: Hermione/Drago  
  
Disclaimer: Domage, je n'es aucun personnage principales à part seux du Canada [pour le concour de Potion]  
  
Note sur la fic:Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première fic de H/D! [Hermione et Drago] J'espère que vous allez aimer! N'oublier pas de laisser  
un petit message pour m'encourager à continuer!  
  
Résumé du chapitre: Hermione va compte son rêve à ses amis. Eux, ils risent d'elle. Ensuite, elle va dans son cour de divination [Que Harry et Ron ont oubligé qu'elle y alle avec eux] et Padma lui dit que "ce que vous redouter le moins va arriver" Mais pourtant, Hermione ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle redoute. Pour finir, elle va à sa cour de potion et par malheure, Rogue la place avec... Malfoy!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Vive potion!  
  
Et bien, un autre rêve bizzard! Mais pourtant, je l'ai beaucoup appréciez, surtout la fin! "Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là moi? C'est mon pire énemi! De toute façon, se n'est qu'un rêve!" Je regarda ma montre et j'apperçu qu'il était déjà l'heure du dinner! Encore une fois, j'alla rejoindre mes amis.  
  
-Bonjour Herm. me dit Ron avec le gros sourir.  
  
-Salut vous deux!  
  
-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, me demanda Harry en se prennant de la purrer  
  
-J'était à la bibliothèque! Je lisais mon livre! J'ai encore fait un rêve, mais asser bizarre je trouve! Cette fois-si, j'avais embrasser Malfoy, et bien le prince, sur la bouche!  
  
Ron et Harry eu haut le coeur. Ils partirent à rire.  
  
-Se n'est pas drole! Et si j'embrasse réellement Malfoy un jour? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?  
  
-Quoi? Tu vas l'embrasser! Et bien si tu l'embrasse, on va faire comme qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire! dit-Harry avec un peu de dégout dans sa voix.  
  
-Et bien, je vois que vous prenez pas sa au sérieux!  
  
-Quoi? Tu vas vraiment l'embrasser? demanda Ron en recrachant son jus de citrouille  
  
-Bien sûr que non! Je ne suis pas au désespoir pour embrasser se gars-là!  
  
-Je suis sur , marmonna Ron à Harry.  
  
Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement. Pendant l'après midi, j'étudia pour l'examen de potion qui va avoir lieu dans deux semaines.  
  
On était maintenant le lendemain, et notre premier cour était Divination. Ron et Harry on réussi à me convaincre que je retourne au cours de Divination. C'est sur, sa ne me fesait pas plaisir mais j'ai accepter pareille. Lorsque j'entra dans la salle, une audeur fort de Canelle. J'ai eu haut le coeur. J'alla m'assoir avec Ron et Harry à une table. Le professeur Trelawney se tennait en avant, avec une boulle de cristale.  
  
-Bonjour les enfants. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à lire dans les boulles de Cristale. Placer vous deux par deux.  
  
J'alla me placer avec Padma.  
  
-Bien. Maintenant, chacun votre tour, vous allez observer dans la boulle pour voir le futur de votre co-équipier. Vous verrez surement des formes flous dans la boulle. Vous allez prendre des livres, dans l'étagère en arrière, pour voir se que représente les forme. Chaque forme a une signification. Faite bien attention, plusieurs d'entre elle se resembles.  
  
J'alla chercher un livre pendant que Padma s'amusait a faire s'emblant d'imiter Le professeur Trelawney qui regardait dans la boulle.  
  
-Bon alors je commence, dit-je. Une forme de.... Heu... De coeur. Je vais regarder se que sa veux dire.  
  
J'ouvrit le livre. Il y avait plusieurs forme de coeur. "Comment trouver la bonne?" Je pigea au azard.  
  
-Et bien sa dit: "Vous aurez beaucoup de chance en amour dans les prochains jour. Un gars viendra vous voir pour vous demandez de sortir."  
  
-Wow! C'est super!  
  
"Se n'est que des Balivernes". J'entendis Parvati et Lavande glousser ne avant.  
  
-Tu vois Parvati! Je savais que tu te remonterai dans tes études!  
  
-J'aurai jamais cru sa!  
  
"Quel innocence!"  
  
-À toi maintenant Hermione  
  
Une sorte de forme flou apparu. Maintenant, on voyait la forme d'une étoile.  
  
-"La célébrité vous emportera" ou "Se que vous redouter le moin arrivera".  
  
-Je crois que je préfère la première!  
  
-Se que tu redoute le moin... Qu'est-ce que tu redoute le moin...?  
  
-Ouf... Il y a plusieurs choses!  
  
La fin du cour arriva.  
  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez eux comme forme, leur demande-je  
  
-J'ai eu un serpent. Et s'était marquer: "Un grand danger arrive". Comme à chaque année. Je commence être abituer, dit Harry, décourager.  
  
-Et toi Ron?  
  
-Moi sa ressemblais à une pomme. Et sa disait "Un grand repas arrive!" Comme si je ne le savais pas... On s'en vas dinner! Et toi 'Herm  
  
-S'était la forme d'une étoile. S'était marquer deux chose " La célébrité vous emportera" ou " Se que vous redouter le moin arrivera"  
  
-Tu serais chanceuse si la première est vrai!  
  
Cette après midi, c'est le cour de potion. "Qu'elle horeur!".  
  
-Alors aujourd'hui nous allons travailler à deux. Nous allons apprendre la potion qui annule quelque sort. Avant de travailler, je vais vous donner la liste des sorts.  
  
Pendant la moitié du cour, on à écrit tous les sorts. Il y en avait plus de 200. Maintenant, il va piger les noms pour les équipes.  
  
-Vous allez garder les équipes pour le reste de l'année. Pansy avec Parvati.  
  
Il nomma quelque nom et arriva enfin à le mien.  
  
-Granger avec... Drago  
  
"Quoi? Il fallait vraiment que je tombe sur lui?" 


	4. Pétition ou plutôt Manifestation!

Auteur : Sandra [little_Carotte_18@hotmail.com] ^^  
  
Genre : Humour/Romance  
  
Couple: Hermione/Drago  
  
Disclaimer: Domage, je n'es aucun personnage principales à part seux du Canada [pour le concour de Potion]  
  
Note sur la fic:Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première fic de H/D! [Hermione et Drago] J'espère que vous allez aimer! N'oublier pas de laisser un petit message pour m'encourager à continuer!  
  
Résumé du chapitre: Hermione a une journée vraiment spécial. Rogue lui apprend quelle va aller avec Malfoy à un concour de potion qui est au Canada. Elle est trè contente. Par la suite, elle apprend aussi que Harry et Ron sont au tribunaux avec dumbledore pour Sirius qui c'est fait prendre. Enfin, pour terminer, une soit dison "pétition" contre Sirius se tranforme en "manifestation" dans la grande salle. Mais Hermione s'amuse bien avec Malfoy!  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Pétition ou plutôt Manifestation!  
  
J'attendais qu'il vient s'asseoir à ma table pour faire la potion mais il restait là.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite, Miss Granger? J'enlève 10 points à Griffondor. Maintenant, va rejoindre ton coequipié à sa table.  
  
J'alla, en trainant de la patte, rejoindre Malfoye.  
  
-Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que tu attends? J'attends que tu me donne les instructions.  
  
Lui donner les instructions?  
  
-Et bien on commence par mettre les yeux de dragon dans le liquide vert...  
  
J'aime pas sa, il me fixe toujours.  
  
-Pourquoi tu me fixe?  
  
-Ha.. pour rien, dit-il en se retournant sec.  
  
-Ok... Bon sa ne me tente pas de faire la potion tout seul si c'est se que tu attends... Aide moi un peu.  
  
-Wai wai...  
  
Après que j'AI fait la potion TOUT SEUL, la cloche sonna. Je me leva rapidement pour aller rejoindre mes amis.  
  
-Alors, pas trop de torture j'espère? dit harry en rigolant.  
  
-Très drole. Tu n'aurais certainement pas aimé être à ma place alors... Et en plus, Drago ne m'a même pas aidé.  
  
-Depuis quand que tu l'appelles Drago? Hermione, je ne veux pas te dessevoir mais tes rêves te monte à la tpete, dit Ron en auchant la tête.  
  
Rogue sortit de la classe.  
  
-Miss Granger, venez ici s'il vous plait. Il faut que je vous parle, dit Rogue en me fesant signe de venir.  
  
-Ce n'est pas bientôt fini la torture? J'en est déjà assez...  
  
J'alla dans la classe de potion. Rogue n'était pas seul. Malfoy y était aussi. Surement qu'il a dit, pour me punir, que je n'avais pas fait la potion et que c'est lui seul qui l'a fait au complet... Enfin, je dessida de m'avancer vers le professeur. Drago me regarda avec un large sourir. Le même sourir que dans mon rêve. Juste en repensant à le rêve, je devenu rouge. Je retourna la tête pour voir Rogue qui me regarda bizarement.  
  
-J'ai eu une mauvaise nouvelle, heu je veux dire, j'ai eu une très bonne nouvelle, enfin, pour vous, de Dumbledore. Il m'a fait part qu'il y avait un concour de potion au Canada, avec tous les meilleurs sorciers de votre age. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que notre école participe. Albus veut que je prenne les deux meilleurs élèves en potions pour qu'ils aille, pendant deux semaines, cela dépend si les personnes en questions réussi de se rendre à la finale, au Canada. Bien sûr, Drago est le meilleur élève, mais Albus a eu la facheuse idées de vous prendre aussi. Sa veut dire que, dans une semaine, vous allez aller au Canada ensemble, pour faire des potions ensemble, pour gagner le concour ENSEMBLE... Enfin, vous pouvez ne pas accepter miss Granger, je vais pouvoir choisir une autre personne interessé.  
  
-J'accepte volontièrement. Même si c'est avec Malfoy, j'ai toujours rêvé de partissiper à un concour. Pas vraiment de potion mais bon...  
  
-Vous acceptez? Quel malheure, dit Rogue en marmonant. Vous allez devoirs vous pratiquer à faire des potions les plus durs ce soir, après demain et vendredi. Vous allez partir Samedi vers 6h du matin. Maintenant, vous pouvez y aller. Je vais aller voir le directeur pour lui dire que vous acceptez.  
  
Drago et moi sortons de la classe.  
  
-Domage, tu vas être pris avec moi pendant deux semaine, si nous réussissons.  
  
Puis il s'en alla. Être pris avec lui? D'habitude sa serais:' Domage, je suis pris avec toi pendant deux semaine". Quelle journée bizard! Être à un concour de potion au Canada? Vraiment trop super! Au Canada en plus! Je vais pouvoir rencontrer d'autres personnes et voir leurs traditions! Mais, je n'ai pas pensé à sa! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour mes cours que je vais manquer? Il faut absolument que j'aille voir Dumbledore pour lui demander! Zut, je ne sais pas le mot de passe. Je vais aller le voir au souper.  
  
J'alla vite dans la salle commune pour rejoindre Harry et Ron et tous leur raconter. La salle commune était vide. Pas d'Harry, n'y de Ron. Ils son surement dans la grande salle en train de manger. Avant de sortir, je vis une note sur la table.  
  
"Cher Hermione, J'espère que tu vas lire ce message. Nous sommes partis avec Dumbledore. Nous venons d'appredre que Sirius vient de ce faire prendre. Désolé que nous ne t'avons pas attendu mais sa urgait. J'espère que tu vas comprendre. Nous allons à un tribuno. Mais il y a un bon côtée: Le ministère de la magie à trouvé Sirius avec Petter. Ils étaient en train de ce battre. J'espère bien avoir assez de preuve pour réussir à les convaincres que Sirius est innocent. Nous allons te donner des nouvelles le plus vite possible. Nous aurions eu besoin de ton aide mais avec désespoir, tu étais avec Rogue. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons nous débrouiller comme nous le pouvons et en plus, Dumbledore est avec nous. Je dois vraiment te laisser parce que Ron me tire sur le bras pour qu'on s'en alle... J'ai pris trop te temps à t'écrire. Je t'embrasse,* Harry."  
  
Sa en fait trop en une journée! Premièrement, j'était prit avec Drago, "arrête de l'appeller Drago, sa va être une habitude!" dans le cours de potion. Après, Rogue m'annonce que je dois faire partit d'un concour et ensuite, Sirius c'est fait prendre. Je vais aller manger et après me reposer. Mais, si Dumbledore n'est pas la, je ne vais pas pouvoir lui parler! [N/a: Pomale intéligente ma Hermione!! ^^']  
  
J'entra dans la grande salle. J'alla m'asseoir à la table des Griffondor. Plusieur rumeurs étaient partis. George vint me voir et me dit:  
  
-Il parrait que Dumbledore est parti dans un trobuno pour défendre Black! Très orible... Je ne l'aurai jamais défendu moi!  
  
J'entendit Collin dire à un de ses amis:  
  
-Il parrait qu'il y a eu un gros combat entre Petter et Sirus! Même que Petter aurai perdu une jambe! Et que sirius n'aurai rien eu. Franchement, c'est injuste! C'est le gentil qui paye!  
  
Je soupira. À entendre tous cela, me donna de la frustration. Mais ce que j'entendit, est la goute qui deborda le vase [Mon vase être très court en plu, ils ont prient la mauvaise journée].  
  
-On devrait tous faire une pétition pour que Sirius soit tué une fois pour tous!  
  
Tout le monde était d'accord et commença à faire plein de bruit. Comme une manifestation.  
  
-Hey vous autre! Vous avez dit une pétition, pas une manifestation, dis-je en me levant.  
  
Ils ne m'avaient pas compris. Tous le monde commença à lancer de la bouffe. Les professeurs assaya vivement des arrêter mais aurai dit que, justement, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. J'alla vite vers l'exterieur de la grande salle. Je n'étais pas la seul qui avait sorti et qui regardait par le cadre de la porte.  
  
-Quel dégua! dit le gars.  
  
-Oui, tu as bien raison! Gaspiller d'aussi bonne bouffe.  
  
Je me retourna pour lui faire un sourir. Mais je me ravissa quand je vis que s'était Malfoy. Lui, il me egarda cormalement, enfin, pas si normale que sa. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi hautain et en regarda dans ses yeux, je voyais du vide. Il a de très beaux yeux! Bleu-gris, sa fait très rare. Sa ressemble à des rubis que j'ai dans ma chambre, chez moi.  
  
-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils font sa, me demanda Drago, en voyant que je le fixais, je crois, un peu trop à son goût.  
  
-Parce qu'ils 'veulent' faire une pétition pour que le ministère de la magie tus Sirius Black. Mais je crois qu'ils ne savent pas la difference entre "pétition" et "manifestation".  
  
Drago riat. "rait? Lui rire? wow!"  
  
-Nous devrions peut-être aider les professeurs, dit Drago.  
  
"Depuis quand que tu veux aider, Drago?" Je fis signe oui de la tête et prenna une grande respirtion pour entrer dans le sois disans "Grande salle". Juste en entra, je ressois une grande tarte blanche. Drago se rapprocha de moi et la goûta.  
  
-Miam, à la vanille!  
  
-Ha ha, très dole.  
  
Je pris une boulette qui était par terre et lui la lança en plein visage, pour rire bien sûr. La boulette continua de dessendre sur lui. Il me regarda sérieusement. Il fit mine de se tourner mais il me lança un peu de nouille dans les cheveux. "La guerre éclate" cris-je. Draho et moi commença à courir autour de la grande salle en lança plein de nourriture et aussi en ressevant beaucoup des autres élèves. Cette guerre la dura pendant un bon une demie-heure.  
  
Nous étions rendu, Drago et moi, par terre. Nous rions! Drago venait de lancer une grosse assiette de nouille avec de la sauce et beaucoup d'autres choses qui m'est "inconu" dans la fugure de Rogue. Il n'était pas très content.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Nous courons encore en l'entour de la grande salle, en sautant partout pour esciver le manger que les autres élèves nous lançaient. Même quelques professeur était dans le party! Comme Minerva qui samusait à sauter sur les tables et kicker du manger aux autres élèves. Les fantomes, eux, s'ennuyaient et étaient triste car le manger traversaient leur corps. Un des seuls professeurs qui ne trouvait pas sa drole, esseyé de deviner, c'est Rogue. On le voyait courir partout en lançant des " 10 points de moin à Serdaigle pour avoir lancer des boulettes! 50 Points de moins au Griffondor d'avoir marché sur les tables!" Drago me regarda et eu un sourir en me montra un gros plate de nouille avec d'autres choses. Je lui rendit le sourir. Il se tourna et une fois que Rogue était proche de nous, Malfoy lui lança l'assiette en plein visage.  
  
*Fin du flash back de deux minutes!"  
  
*****************************  
  
Fin de ce chapitre! Il esy peut-être un peu moin sérieux des autres chapitres mais je voulais faire un peu moins sérieux. J'espère que vous avez aimé pareil! N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit review pour m'encourager! Merci à tous seux qui me laisse des Review! Pour le prochain chapitre, nous allons voir quelle punition vont avoir Drago et Hermione poru avoir lancé du manger au Professeur Rogue et aussi, 


End file.
